


Pizza and Secret Agents

by bblgumbby



Series: Drarryland 2019 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Boys Kissing, Desi Harry Potter, Domino's Pizza, M/M, POC Harry Potter, Professor Harry Potter, cheeseburger pizza, coming home from an undercover mission, doesn't really matter, draco is a secret agent lol, idk if they're in an established relationship or not, it's a real thing and it's delicious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bblgumbby/pseuds/bblgumbby
Summary: Draco comes back from a long undercover auror mission with a disappointing pizza and a certain man on his mind.





	Pizza and Secret Agents

**Author's Note:**

> “All the wrong toppings” 1) Stakeout OR 2) Going Home OR 3) Unexpected company. Max word count 955, final word count must be an odd number.

Out of all the things Harry had expected to happen at 11pm on a Saturday, Draco Malfoy arriving at his flat with a pizza box in-hand was very near the end of that metaphorical list. 

Harry hadn't said much besides “Draco?” before the other man had breezed past him, unceremoniously dropping the Domino's box on the coffee table and draping his long body over Harry's leather sofa. Draco, for lack of a better term, looked exhausted. The dark circles under his eyes and sharpness of his cheekbones gave him a distinctly Sirius Black type look, especially when paired with his all-black attire. 

Harry hadn't seen Draco in going-on three months, so having him here on his sofa was quite a shock. “Draco?” He asked again, entering the sitting room. “Where have you been-? Are you alright-?”

“Potter,” Draco said, looking up at him, a small smile resting on his sharp face. “I have been deep undercover in wizarding Serbia for the past 11 weeks. I am tired, I am cold, I am going off 3 hours of sleep right now. I am finally, finally home and the case is done.” He paused, sitting up and gesturing for Harry to sit beside him.

“Two things have been on my mind: shit pizza and you. Now that I'm back I was determined to have both, except that they've completely used the wrong toppings and I was too exhausted to really care.” He let out a long-suffering sigh and Harry grinned, heart fluttering in his chest. 

“So, Potter, I decided I would come here, and we would suffer through this abomination that Domino's calls a ‘cheeseburger pizza’, and you could sit on my lap and we could snog in your sitting room for hours like randy six-year Hufflepuffs.”

Draco fixed Harry with a warm, playful gaze. “So, Potter, what say you to my proposal?”

Harry beamed and promptly crawled into Draco's lap, straddling him and nuzzling into his neck. “I accept your proposal, Auror Malfoy, and may I just say it is one of your best.”

“Indeed, Professor Potter, I quite agree.” And they kissed. 

 

Bonus: “Ohh fucking Christ-- a bloody fucking cheeseburger pizza has no business being this delicious-- don't you dare laugh at me Harry Potter-!”

**Author's Note:**

> This one was really fun to write, and I feel like Draco is a big mood here. Sometimes you just need pizza and smooches. I'm counting this as a drabble lol, short and sweet as it is.
> 
> Also if you haven't had the cheeseburger pizza at Domino's... it is ridiculously good. It has no business being that good.
> 
> Ta! x


End file.
